Promised Child
by Purebloodpony
Summary: The son of the son of the Horned God, born to the Raven Mother, Walden Macnair is more than just a wizard. When he is called upon by his Grandfather, the Horned God, Walden gets more than he bargained for. For he never intended to lose his heart to Molly Weasley. Desperate for a daughter, Molly pleads with the Old Gods to grant her one.


A/N; I owe a huge thank you to my co-conspirator and co-author DutchScorRosefan, this plunnie is all her fault. It started with a side chapter to Wicked Dreams and exploded. We really hope you enjoy our little story, let us know what you think. We really do love reviews.

Beta'd by the lovely Skyryder01

Disclaimer; I own nothing it all belongs to JKR

Promised Child

Leaves crunching beneath her bare feet, Molly moved quickly through the woods sparing no time for caution, darting between the trees, crashing through the brush. She had to find the Horned God. Moonlight dappled the forest floor, and the branches of the trees reached out to her, tugging at the thin robes around her shoulders. Pulling strands of dark red hair from her long braid.

A mist began to thread its way through the forest, and the late Autumn night threatened rain. Molly pulled her cloak tight and forged on, exhausted and cold, her feet bloodied and bruised. But this is what she wanted, even begged for. Praying to the Goddess when she stood barefooted in the woodland behind the Burrow. Now, where was He? Molly Weasley wanted a daughter, and she would not stop until she got what was promised to her.

Walden Macnair was the son of the son of Cernunnos. A Demigod born to the Goddess Morrigan, Walden had always been unique, even among wizards. His gift was his intimate bond with all of the Horned God's creatures, and the ability to borrow the animal's sight. He could fly with his Ravens or run with wolves. Nothing escaped when the grandson of the Horned God was on the hunt.

Tonight, he ran as the stag through the forest. Walden loved this dream, his hooves barely touching the forest floor, bounding through the thick brush, leaping fallen logs, dashing between the trees. Walden had often used the stag's sight, as he did his Ravens. This was different, in the dreams, he could feel the stag's body not just see through its eyes. In the dream, he could feel the horns on his head, the damp earth strong in his nose, the adrenaline as it pounded through his veins. He could smell her, she was close. The moon was full tonight, and the dream vivid. A woman's voice pleaded in the night and stopped him in his tracks.

Guardian of the cauldron of plenty, Horned One, Dark One; Receiver of the Dead, …..I call to you! Granter of Rest, God of Freedom…I call to you!...God of Sexuality, God of Cleansing,…God of Rebirth! I call to you!...Mighty Lord of the Woods and Animals, Hunter and Hunted, I call to you!

The Ravens pulled him from the dream. Huginn and Muninn perched at the foot of his bed, calling to him until he opened his eyes.

Walden sat at the edge of the woods cloaked in the mist that had settled in the trees, his black mare blended in the shadows waiting. The woman was so close, her scent tickled his nose, and he resisted the urge to run to her. She was ripe and begging to be bred. His cock ached, throbbing against his leg in the tight, leather breeches.

Spotting her at the tree line, highlighted by the moon, her red hair windswept and wild. A creature of the forest and his heart skipped. Walden had to remember that he was here to breed her, nothing more.

Molly sank to her knees in the center of the clearing, casting her circle of Bluebell Flames. The Horned God was near, she began her chant.

'I pray you to be present with me in this Sacred Space.

Let Your gaze fall upon this Sacred Ground.

Indwell my rite and to give me Your blessing.

Great Horned One!... Come to me!'

Compelled now, Walden stepped from his horse and approached from behind, lifting her from the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in, nuzzling her hair, "A girl..." He whispered in her ear, "It is a girl you want?"

Licking his lips as he stood behind Molly, his knuckle tracing her jaw to her chin. Walden lowered his hand, one finger playing at the artery in her neck. Life, he felt it pulsate under her skin. His lips moved along her shoulder to the base of her throat, while he buried his nose in her mass of red curls. Walden's hands dropped, sliding down her waist and curling around her soft hips. Her arse was round and perfect, and Walden would have given just about anything to stick his cock in it, but not tonight…..

Molly moaned as his scent permeated the air as if a thunderstorm approached, he smelled of dark forests, earth, and rain… swallowing hard as she felt a lump grow in her throat. Molly closed her eyes, she could do this. The longing for a daughter grew like cancer inside her brain, there was no room for anything else. Her last child, Ronald was such a disappointment. Molly hated him from the time he was born, ugly and demanding, stuffing his face, drooling. He reminded her of a baby troll she had seen once in Bulgaria.

Molly let her hands come up, tangling them in Walden's dark curls, _no horns_ she thought as her fingers stroked his hair. The Horned God had sent a man to do his bidding. She pressed against the hard chest behind her, gasping as he pushed back, pressing a massive cock into the crease of her bum. His hands held her hips tight in his grasp. Molly turned her head and met his lips for the first time.

Walden shuddered slightly as her lips touched his, she tasted of fresh summer berries in cream, and by the Old Gods, he wanted to shove his tongue into her cunt. He growled and moved his hands to cup her swollen breasts through the frumpy, flowery dress she wore. By Satyr and everything that was holy to him he wanted her She was as good as it would ever get, and she'd make the perfect vessel. "Unbutton your dress pet," Walden moaned. He could smell her arousal, wet from his ministrations. He would have her dripping before he entered her.

Molly stood in her circle of Bluebell Flames. She had not seen the man behind her but knew he had been sent by the Horned God. Her fingers toyed with the top button, hesitant to take that step. She was a married witch with six children. Six male children.

The Horned God's envoy nuzzled at her neck. Lust and desire washed over her, dousing any sense of reason, and what little respect she had for her husband went with it.

Walden's strong hands cupped her breasts. Hooking his fingers in the front of her dress, he tore it free. Buttons flew, and her nipples hardened in the cold night air. His fingers pinched the pink nubs as warm milk spilled from her heavy breasts. He dropped one hand and delved beneath the bottom of her long dress. She had done as the Gods requested, no underwear, barefooted. Grounded, as he had called it, contact with mother earth.

Walden pulled the dress over her head exposing her completely, "On your knees Pet…I want to see how wet you are."

Molly dropped down on all fours, arching her back. She was dripping, her clit throbbing with want.

Walden bit down on his bottom lip, "Show me how wet you are…..Show me with your fingers my Pet." His cocked ached, and he let out a slight grunt. Molly's beautiful, round arse on display, her wet cunt just for him.

Cernunnos may have sent him for this one task, but Walden did not intend for this to be a one-night thing. This gorgeous, wild creature did what he had asked and slipped two fingers inside her dripping cunny. Making her all the more irresistible.

Walden quickly removed his clothing with a swish of his wand. Dropping to his knees behind her, his hands spread the round cheeks of her arse, and he buried his face between her thighs, sucking her hard clit and delving his tongue deep in her pussy. He kissed and sucked at her wet fingers, nipping at the backs of her thighs, "Beautiful…so perfect." He moaned, watching her breasts dangle as she rutted her cunt.

Ideally positioned within the circle now, he could smell her fertility, ripe and ready to be penetrated. She would get her daughter.

Walden threw his head back in a burst of pain as Cernunnos came out to play. His spine arched, and horns protruded from his head, the raging hard cock of the Horned God jutted from between his legs. "You know the price my Pet," he growled in a voice not his own.

"Yes, yes, I know, and I agree…. Just please, please I need this!" Gods, Merlin, she was desperate, her orgasm impending as she fingered herself like mad. The Horned God's scent was everywhere, clouding her senses. She wanted him inside her. "I need you, please, please, fuck me." More animal than human now, she could hear her blood pounding in her head, felt the warm tendrils of her magic wrap around her womb, she was ready to receive.

"Woman say your prayer," he demanded as he ran his finger down her spine.

Molly panted as she said her prayer. Milk dripped from her nipples into the ground, a gift she thought to the Goddess for the child she would conceive.

'He will call you out, make you sweat,

give you a blessing that you'll never forget.

So revel in the chase and let your heartbeat run:

Blessed are the children of the Horned One!' (A.J. Tucker)

Walden smiled as she unlocked the sky and heavens above them. Thunder cracked, and lightning split across the night, and the Bluebell Flames flickered in the swirling winds. Flexing his back, Walden positioned himself behind her, his hand dipping between her legs, shoving her fingers out of the way. One hand steady on her back as his fingers stroked her wet slit lingering on her clit, he circled the hard nub before pushing two fingers into her pussy. She was ready.

Walden shoved her thighs apart with a knee. Stroking his length and rubbing the tip of his cock along her dripping cunt. He licked his lips, as she gushed. She would be linked to him after this.

Walden took a deep breath and stepped back as Cernunnos took full possession of his body. Nudging at her entrance with his more massive manhood, heavy, and laden with fertile seed. The Horned God grabbed her by her hips and thrust deep inside her.

Molly moaned as she felt him mount her from behind. Her eyes went wide, he was thick, and he went deep with that first thrust. She could feel him up to her core, making sure he penetrated her to the hilt. She winced as he seemed to grow inside her, filling her up. Molly gasped, and a flutter of panic began to rise.

Cernunnos looked down on the woman through Walden's eyes, the recipient of his seed, his broodmare. A wicked grin crossed his face as he tangled a hand in her long, red hair, holding it tight while he rutted her like the animal he was. Riding her hard, humping her like mad with no regards for her delicate, human form. She would be gifted with his offspring. He did not need to pump her full, but he did, and with abundance, making sure her womb would overflow with his sperm.

Molly gripped the grass with her fingers as the beast behind her snarled and growled, shoving her face down hard into the dirt. Its cock grew even more, swelling as she felt the hot spurts filling her up. Teeth broke the skin on her shoulder, and blood trickled down her ribcage, mixing with the drops of milk before soaking into the ground as yet another offering to the Goddess.

The Horned God stayed inside her for what seemed an eternity. One savage round after another. Not daring to struggle, Molly closed her eyes and wrestled to remember why she was here. If she dared to try to move, he would growl in her ear and bite down on her shoulders. Her brain frantically searched for a way out. A flash erupted behind her eyes, her womb contracted with a flutter, her faculties cleared, and she remembered what she was doing here.

"Ah, yes, you've conceived, woman." The Horned God licked the back of her neck, and she felt his cock go flaccid. Cum trickled down her legs and pooled beneath her. Tears fell from her eyes, and she curled up on the ground. This is what she had asked for.

The Horned God receded from his body and Walden sank to the ground next to Molly, she had turned away from him, lying on her side shivering in the cold night air. Pulling his heavy cloak over them, he curled up behind her pulling her into his arms, gently kissing her neck and stroking her hair. The Horned God may have used him, but the child was as good as his, and he hoped that the woman he now recognized as Molly Weasley would not hate him, "I'll help you… You know I'll help you," he whispered into her ear.

Molly's eyes opened, and she knew exactly who the Horned God had sent, "Walden, you know I have a husband…."

"I know, and I really don't care…..You deserve better than him."

"Walden, please…..Please I can't." Her voice cracked, and he could hear the guilt forming.

Walden rose onto one arm and peered around to look in her face, "Can't what?...I'm not asking you to leave him, or your children love….I'm telling you I will help you and he doesn't ever need to know."

"Walden?" Her hand reached out to cup his face, her thumb tracing his lower lip, "Walden…..Thank you."

Walden leaned down, "Will you at least kiss me?"

Molly rolled over, meeting his dark gaze. She smiled and tucked a black curl behind his ear, "We would never work together."

"Too late to back out now Love." Walden's mouth came down on hers as he pulled her into his arms.

Molly melted in his embrace, so different from her husband. Arthur was a milquetoast of a man, where Walden was fierce. She felt safe and protected wrapped in Walden's arms. She remembered the dark, quiet boy from school. He had definitely changed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to kiss him until the sun came up.

Walden brought a hand up to cup her breast, softly tugging at her full nipple. Smiling against her mouth when she hooked a leg over his hip, pulling him closer. He grew hard again, laying between her soft thighs. This time around he would take his time, worshiping her large, round tits and beautiful, full hips. She was the very image of the earth mother, and she was carrying his child.

Face to face, Walden entered her slow and deep. Her legs hooked behind his hips as she rose up to meet each thrust. Leaning over, he suckled at her full breasts before pulling her into his arms and flipping her over.

This was a first for Molly, missionary was the only position with her husband. Arthur would never have allowed her to be on top. From this vantage point, she let her hands explore his heavily muscled chest while she rode his cock. Walden was large, and so hard. Molly moaned, rolling her hips. She didn't want to chance closing her eyes for fear of this beautiful wizard disappearing. She had lost him once before and having found him again was indeed a gift from the Gods.

Walden sat up, wrapping her once more in his arms. His hands grasped her hips, and his pace quickened. Molly captured his lips, tangling her fingers in his damp hair, wildly riding him. Trembling beneath her, she felt him tense, cumming inside her.

Still breathing heavily into the side of her neck, Walden lay her on her back, kissing his way down her body. His fingers gently rolled her nipples, his tongue licking and sucking. He stopped and hovered over her womb, placing soft kisses over the place where his daughter grew. Inhaling deeply, he nuzzled at the damp curls before plunging his tongue into her pussy, licking at the insides of her thighs and nibbling at her clit while he rutted her cunt with his fingers.

Molly squirmed and panted. Her head spun, and her heart pounded in her chest as Walden held her thighs apart and feasted on her. This was definitely a first. Her legs began to shake, and stars burst behind her eyes. She called out his name. She called out to the Gods, and when it was over, she lay trembling, sprawled across his chest, feeling as if someone had cursed her with a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

Walden rubbed small circles on her back and twirled a red curl around a finger, tonight he was the happiest he could ever remember being. His friends were getting married and having children. The woman he thought would be the mother of his children married another and had given birth last spring. Although he doubted he would ever get to marry Molly, at least he would have a little girl, possibly another if he were fortunate.

"What was that you were saying about this not working out?" Walden kissed the top of her head.

Molly sat up, "I can't leave Arthur… Walden, he has to believe this child is his." Her eyes shifted, looking away.

"Weasel can believe whatever the bloody hell he wants. But I know, and you know. And one day when she's ready, our daughter will know who her real father is." Walden took her by the chin, "Look at me Molly, I'll take care of you….He will never know. Trust me Love when I tell you I have wanted this child as much as you."

Walden sat up holding her hands in his, he called to his birds, "This is Muninn, she will look after you while I'm not around…. You have a forest nearby?"

Molly nodded yes as she eyed the big black bird, "What do I do if I need you?"

"Just tell her, and I'll come," Walden brought her fingers to his lips, kissing the tips, "It will be light soon Love, and as you've said, you have to go back….. But Molly if you ever want to leave, just say so and I'll make it happen. You can be free to go wherever you please. I'll take you."

"Thank you, Walden. You're right …. For now, I need to go back." Molly leaned in for a lingering kiss not wanting the night to end. Breaking away with a sigh, she pulled the dress over her head and the cloak around her shoulders. She looked back one time before disappearing into the forest.

Molly found herself standing on the wet lawn, staring at her haphazard of a house. She felt nauseous and resentful, not for Walden, but for what was inside. Her husband and boys. Well, not all of them of course, mainly her youngest, the needy little git. Maybe it was because he resembled her older brothers. Always wanting her undivided attention, every waking moment. He could play without her in the room.

Her heart fluttered as Walden crept up in her heart. Her feet hurt. Waving her wand, she cleaned her dirty toenails and scratches and mended her dress. Arthur would be surprised if it were torn. She had so few dresses as it was. Arthur was a man without any means. Weak, with few ambitions to ever get far in the Ministry. Not that she could talk. But six boys were a lot to take on, cooking, cleaning, feeding, nursing. She had one wand for Merlin's sake, now if she had a house elf...

She slowly crept up the stairs to her marital room, her stomach still in knots. Arthur would be sound asleep if she were lucky, once asleep nothing could wake him, not even a hurricane. Whenever the boys fussed at night, he would not wake up from his slumber to help her.

Molly stood at the top of the stairs and listened. She could hear the dragon snoring from behind her bedroom door, and it was safe to enter. Moonlight streamed from a window, lighting the saliva trail between her breasts left by Walden. Slowly, her finger went to it, tracing it towards her nipple. She could feel Walden's tongue as he lapped her bud, swirling gently around it, sampling her milk. Her breasts were still swollen from nursing her youngest, and Walden had purred appreciatively as he drank from her. His cock inside her cunt, pumping her sweetly. Gods, she could feel him move inside her. Taking her lovingly after the Horned God had so viciously bred her. Walden's tenderness was something she would cherish if she was never to see him again, Merlin forbid. Molly would hold that memory dear, that a handsome man would treat her with such gentleness and kindness as if he truly loved her.

Tracking down the hallway, she felt a trickle down to her knee. Oh fuck, she was filled with his semen. She had to tidy herself up, or Arthur would notice. Always keenly aware of when their copulation led to her being with child, and as unpleasant as it would be she knew what she had to do.

Walden cast his spell there in the meadow revealing they had indeed succeeded in producing a girl. Molly was elated. She would get the daughter she had been promised. Walden being the father was just an added bonus. When she cast her spell and asked the Gods, she never dreamed that it would include Walden.

Molly scorgified her cunt, being careful to leave the semen inside her womb. She would have happy memories knowing he lingered there inside her.

Their door creaked as she opened it, slowly stepping inside on her tippy toes. Carefully... peeling her dress from her form, she stood there naked, as a draft pushed past her.

'Molly I love you...' A voice swirled around her body, making her tingle with joy. She closed her eyes, touching her stomach and breasts…..Mmmm Walden...

Molly lifted the bedding, reluctantly crawling in with her husband by name.

"Mmmm, Mollywobbles..." He reached for her, pulling her to his side. "Mmmmwhereweryou?" He grizzled.

"Ronald needed nursing." Molly was quick with her answer.

"Mmmmm you're naked huh?" He kissed her hair possessively, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, I thought we could have sex. It's been a while." She tried hard not to sound disgusted as he groped her breast, he thumbed her sore nipples. For such a weak man he was so rough. She hated his soft pink hands. Molly turned her face to the wall as his other hand went down to her apex.

"Mmm so wet..." He mumbled roughly, sticking his fingers inside her, pounding her in an attempt to make her wetter.

Molly stifled a sob, she felt dirty as his hands roamed her body, his mouth on her skin. You would think a man giving his wife six children would know how to please her, but no, it was never about her pleasure.

Molly found his flaccid little worm somewhere in his PJs, repulsed she stifled a gag. Oh, how she hated his sausage.

"Get my dick out Mollywobbles, daddy needs a wank," he whispered in her ear.

"S'good." He pushed her on her back, hovering over her, sinking down against her form. Pushing her legs wide, he moved over her, thrusting his dick inside her. He moved like an excited schoolboy as he humped her, and Molly cried with every thrust he gave her. Closing her eyes, she thought only of Walden.

Walden, her strong, handsome lover. The way he filled her with his growing length, making her toe curls. He was passionate, making sure she orgasmed. Her husband never brought her such fulfillment. She always had to stimulate herself by hand to come close. Her cheeks were wet with tears, she silently shed them.

"Oh, fuck, yes, bitch, take your daddy's load. Gods I hope we made a girl." He bruised her hipbones as he kept on humping. "Your tits are leaking." He observed. He leaned over latching on to suckle her, greedy and rough, hurting her. Just like his little piglet.

Molly lay there taking it for Merlin and Country. She hated her spouse for making her seek someone to fulfill the black hole in her heart. She hated him even more after finding the love of her life.

Arthur rutted her until he felt his balls tighten. He lazily lowered himself onto his wife. Such a good little fuck bunny. Her father assured him she was always an obedient little witch. Knowing full well her brothers had trained their little sister to take it silently. Especially Billius, he was very good at showing her how to be a good little girl.

"Oh, fuck Arthur! It's Ronniekins, he wants his mummy." Molly fled from the bedroom, she would have to give in and nurse the infant, greedy little piglet. He was always so pink when he screamed, his little pug nose scrunched with anger.

Molly donned her bathrobe to walk towards the crib in the adjoining room before he woke the whole god's damned house. She could not deal with the twins right now. She did hate her life...


End file.
